


Untitled X-Men AU

by velvetgunfire



Category: w-inds. (Band)
Genre: M/M, mutant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-05
Updated: 2007-03-05
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetgunfire/pseuds/velvetgunfire
Summary: What it says on the tin :)





	Untitled X-Men AU

**Author's Note:**

> [original note from way back on lj]
> 
> A/N: You know that feeling when you REALLY want to eat something that's REALLY BAD FOR YOU. OMG. 
> 
> Yeah, exactly. That's @__________________@;;; ... kind of relevant here. *dies* I just ... I just... !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wanted. *dies*
> 
> Please do not read unless you can stomach B-grade-movie-ishness. X_X Omg. And excuse any errors which were written in a hurry *dies again* 
> 
> W-inds. in an X-Men AU. (See! what! augh! *beats self over the head*)

__________

 

"Groups consisting of mutants with dangerous powers have begun to surface, the riot at parliament yesterday being the most recent act of public damage which has been caused by these fringe elements."

Click.

" .... mutant legislation .... "

Click.

" ... in the shadow of the enforcements in the United States of America, Japan looks to regulating these potentially dangerous citizens. The Diet convenes on Monday to -- "

Click.

Keita tossed the remote onto the coffeetable, scowling. "Why is every channel showing the exact same thing? A free evening and there's nothing to watch!" 

"Because it's an important piece of news," Ryohei said placidly, and placed the dishes he had been carrying down on the dining table in their narrow apartment. It was a small place, even for three teens who were not yet fully grown. "Keita, where's Ryuichi?"

"He said he was going out to get something, and he'd be right back." Keita stretched out fully on the sofa, turning himself over, belly-up, with a grunt. 

"It'll be dangerous out if there's a riot." Ryohei chewed on his lower lip. 

"Do you want me to call him?" Keita snagged his cellphone off the coffeetable without even looking, and begun to scroll through the numbers on his phone. Soon, there was a ringing coming from further within the apartment. 

"Oh. Looks like he left his cell at home."

"Ryohei, don't worry. He'll be back soon. If not, we'll, um ... go out and find him?

"You are not going anywhere, Keita." 

"Spoilsport!" 

"It's not a game!" Ryohei's eyes flashed, but Keita was saved from a further tongue-lashing by the arrival of Ryuichi, who toed off his shoes by the genkan and slipped in quietly.

"Ryuichi!" 

"Uh." Ryuichi glanced up at them warily, from across the room, alerted by the tension in Ryohei's voice. "Yes?" 

"Don't leave the house, it's dangerous out there."

"What's dangerous?" Ryuichi's hair was all mussed, fringe hanging in his eyes. He peered out, at Ryohei, sounding confused. 

"The mutants," Ryohei said, turning back to scooping the rice out, calm as if he'd never raised his voice in the first place. 

* * *

It started with the PV shoot by the beach. 

He'd been fine, but then all he could see was black, and the next thing he saw when he awoke was Ryohei's face, fuzzily coming into view. His neck and back ached, and he was curled up on his bed, Ryohei seated on the edge of his bed and watching him with anxious eyes.

"How do you feel, Ryuichi?" Ryohei asked softly, hand going to smooth his bangs away from his forehead. "Ryuichi, you're burning up." 

He shivered at the touch of Ryohei's cool hand, and then winced as Keita barged into the room with a bang. "He's awake, he's awake? I've got water. And aspirin -- " 

Ryohei frowned at Keita, shushing him, and then helped Ryuichi sit up so he could drink the water. "It was just so cold," Ryuichi said, disliking the hoarseness and disuse in his voice, and Keita took a seat by his other side. 

"So cold? It must have been the sea breeze ... " 

"Yeah, it was co-old," Keita said, giving an exaggerated shiver as he pressed the tablets into Ryuichi's palm. "I don't like the thought of going back there again!" 

Ryuichi smiled at Keita, grateful for all the babble that was taking Ryohei's attention off himself, and Keita smiled back, clearly hoping he had cheered Ryuichi up some. 

Ryohei sighed, and got to his feet a litte stiffly, having sat for too long with dance-sore muscles. "Ryuichi, call me if you need anything, okay?" 

He touched Ryuichi's cheek lightly, and Ryuichi pressed his lips together, nodding, but clearly not intending to wake Ryohei for anything, ever.

 

* * * 

Ryohei had gotten home late today, having spent some extra time with the instructor brushing up on his dance steps. Ryuichi and Keita were probably at home already, having begged off on the extra tuition, feigning exhaustion. Doubtless they'd have dinner ready. Ryohei sighed, dragging the duffel off his exhausted shoulders and down the entryway.

The sound of Ryuichi and Keita arguing drifted up the corridor, from the kitchen at his left. He paused, curiously, about to turn and go into his room. 

"Yeah well," Keita said, sounding more than a little miffed, "I told you not to do that!"

"I know, I'm stupid, okay?" Ryuichi growled, frustrated and running fingers through his hair, tousling it. His fingers clenched and unclenched in obvious distress, and suddenly there was a fwoomp and the fire on the store lit, all on its own, almost hitting the cooker's hood in a sudden and frightening jet of flame before settling down and burning merrily. The stew began to bubble.

Keita gaped, backing away. Ryohei couldn't help it, he did too. 

"What was that?" 

"I'm sorry," Ryuichi said quietly. "I'm sorry." Then he curled in on himself, hands coming up around his shoulders. "I'm sorry." 

"Whu -- Ryu?" 

"I'm sorry." It seemed as if he was on auto-pilot by now. At least he wasn't running away. Keita took hold of Ryuichi by the shoulders, shaking him, and he seemed to wake from his daze.

"It's me," Ryuichi said, and Ryohei and Keita both watched his expression crumple, before he buried his face in his shaking hands. "Don't tell Ryohei, okay? Don't tell Ryohei ... "

"I won't," Keita promised, and Ryohei frowned, edging further from his vantage point. Maybe he'd pretend to come in from the front door again. That he would do. 

Ryuichi's breath hitched, and then he began to sob, soft frightened animal sounds that tore at Ryohei's heart, and Keita pulled Ryuichi to himself, rocking him slowly where they stood up against the countertop. 

When he next came in, half an hour later, they'd cleaned up the mess, and dinner -- a fragrant pot of nabe, was all ready and sitting on the countertop. 

* * *

He'd tried many ways to get Ryuichi to reveal himself to him, but the one which finally worked was totally unplanned-for. 

Their housekeeper had taken the day off, and Ryohei'd volunteered to cook, knowing the other two would be too lazy to -- that, and he didn't want them to leave the house without an escort, knowing the trouble they could easily have gotten into.

Ryuichi sat on the countertop lazily, dangling his legs in the air and watching him cook. 

"Why don't you lend a hand, Ryuichi?" Ryohei asked, and Ryuichi gave him a cheeky grin, the tip of his tongue poking out before he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and released it with a bite. 

"I'll help eat?" 

Ryohei stuck out his tongue in return, and turned to grope for the Shoyu bottle on the counter somewhere to his back.

Suddenly there was a hiss of fire being extinguished, and he turned to see Ryuichi looking at once relieved and horrified, and his forearm millimeters from the now-cool burner and pot. 

"You're careless, Ryohei," Ryuichi said, his voice shaking, and Ryohei fixed him with a stare. 

Ryuichi slid off the counter almost casually, and attempted to leave. 

He brushed past Ryohei in the cramped space of the kitchenette, and Ryohei spun around sharply, pinning him against the refridgerator. 

"So you are one," Ryohei breathed, and Ryuichi just looked so frightened it hurt him, somewhere he couldn't begin to name. "Was that why -- at the beach -- "

"You'd have been hurt by your own carelessness if it wasn't for me, so let me go," Ryuichi stammered, pushing at him, palms on his chest. "I'm not -- I'm not -- "

"You are." Ryohei took the opportunity to truly look at him, then, the sweetness of the uncertainty that flowered on his face. "Why are you so afraid?" 

"I -- I --" Ryuichi was making no effort to run, though he turned his face away.

"You didn't mind if Keita knew -- don't you trust me?" Ryohei was curious now, curious and angry and Ryuichi flinched, hands coming up in front of his face.

"Don't hate me! Ryohei, I --" 

"I don't," Ryohei said, puzzled, fingertips on Ryuichi's cheek turning Ryuichi's face back to him, "Ryu?" 

Ryuichi's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, lashes wet with the effort, and Ryohei traced a finger over the angle of one cheekbone. "Ryu ..." 

"I -- you -- "

Helpless now, Ryohei silenced him with a kiss.

* * *

Ryuichi's skin was so hot, as if the vestiges of fever still lingered on him. Ryohei bent his head to lave the pulse point in the crook of Ryuichi's neck, and Ryuichi shuddered in his arms, hands coming up to rest on Ryohei's hips. 

No doubt Keita was in his room the next door over, snickering quietly at them, but Ryohei couldn't be bothered over that, not right this minute, when he had Ryuichi so willing under him, and he put his full weight on Ryuichi, pushing him into the soft give of the mattress and nudging his thighs open with a knee. 

Ryuichi whimpered, and curled a leg about Ryohei's hip, pressing him even closer, and Ryohei licked his way up Ryuichi's throat and kissed him again, harder, forcefully parting his lips.

When all had been said and done (and the later, multiple times over, being teenaged boys), and Ryuichi was spooned to him, resting his head against Ryohei's chest, did they truly begin to learn of each other with care. 

Ryohei stroked Ryuichi's head, fingers tangling in those fine dark strands, and Ryuichi purred, content, lifting his palm from where it was draped over Ryohei's hip to hold it up, cupped, before his eyes. "Look," Ryuichi said, though his voice still held the slightest touch of hesitancy, and Ryohei wanted to kiss it away. 

A flame began to bud in Ryuichi's cupped palm, bobbing gently as though touched by an invisible breath. Delicate, an intense blue at its heart.

"I'm learning to control it, Ryohei," Ryuichi said, shyly, and made as if to shut his hand, but Ryohei covered Ryuichi's palm with his own, letting the flame lick at his hand, feeling Ryuichi begin to panic and draw away. 

He lifted his hand, and a perfect rose made of ice frosted in Ryuichi's palm, and Ryuichi clutched at it instinctively, lifting a stunned gaze to him. 

"That wasn't you, it was me," he said, and Ryuichi gawked almost comically, having just enough presence of mind to lay the rose carefully on the bedside table before grabbing him and kissing him so roughly it was a bite.

They were panting when their lips finally drew apart, and Ryuichi's cheeks were flushed and his lips so red. "You bastard," Ryuichi growled, and then he began to laugh, and Ryohei pulled him close, feeling Ryuichi's shoulders shake with laughter, and everything was alright in the world, just then.

* * *


End file.
